I See You
by SaltyMama1315
Summary: A one-shot inspired by Luke Bryan's "I See You". The boys take Arnold out on the town to get over a breakup but does he really want to get over it?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE - THIS IS MY FIRST HEY ARNOLD FIC SO I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**

"Gerald, I don't think this is a good idea," Arnold said with apprehension as he was led into the bar. His best friend was leading the way with the rest of their wayward bunch behind them. Arnold looked around and immediately wanted to leave.

"This is just what you need, Arnold. Tonight you're getting outta this funk and we're gonna help you."

"I'm not in a funk."

"Arnold, you haven't been out since the breakup. It's time for some drinks, dancing and women. You need to take your mind off of 'someone' and move on."

"Who says I want to move on? We could still get back together," Arnold said in defense.

"Are we just gonna stand her talking about drinking or are we actually gonna do it?" Sid asked as he slung an arm over Arnold's shoulders.

"Yeah! We should get some food too!" Harold exclaimed.

"Harold, we're here for women, not food," Gerald said. "Besides, didn't you eat before we left?"

"Guys, lets get a drink," Stinky said in a long southern drawl.

"Let's get our drink on!" Sid exclaimed. Arnold rolled his eyes and followed the rest of the gang to the bar.

He wasn't going to lie, his breakup hurt. He was so sure they would be together forever. But out of the blue, she announced three weeks ago that something wasn't working anymore. She needed time and space to figure out what was going on inside her head and being the gentleman he is, Arnold let her have it.

Gerald bought the first round of drinks and Arnold winced as he took a sip. He never was one for drinking. As far back as he can remember, they hadn't been to a bar during the entire course of their relationship. But tonight, his crew had a plan. They wanted to be good friends and help him get over her. He just wasn't sure he wanted too.

The night progressed slowly, the boys buying him drinks and ladies glittering up next to him. But every time he looked at these ladies, all he saw was her.

Arnold remembered the first time they went to a concert together as he looked up to the band. In a flash, he was back at that show, watching her climb on stage and tugging on his hand.

"Come dance with me!" She has called out to him and Arnold remembered climbing on stage with her to dance.

He knew he should've made an effort. He wished he could find a girl and take her home but it all felt wrong. She plagued his thoughts, his dreams and his mind. He wanted nothing more than to be back in her arms, her lips against his ear as she moaned his name and shuddered underneath him.

He turned to look at his friends, all of them seemingly having a good time.

"I gotta get out of here. Night guys," he called as he grabbed his jacket and left the bar without another word. He could hear Gerald calling to him but he was a man on a mission.

He went outside, climbed into his truck and drove. He didn't know where he was going but when he finally shut the truck off, he knew exactly where he was. Peering up at the house in front of him, he braced his nerves and walked up to the door. Knocking once, he waited.

The door opened and there she was, wearing an oversized sweater and black leggings. Her eyes appeared tired but thoughtful almost as if she had been thinking of him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The guys took me out tonight. They wanted to help me get over you, find another girl who could help take my pain away," he said quietly, his eyes still focused on hers.

"Did it help?" she asked.

"No because you're everywhere. No matter where I go, you're there. You in mind head and it brings me back to that night in my truck when we first made love underneath the stars. The night I told you I loved you for the first time. The night I made up my mind that we would be together forever."

She was silent the whole time. He could see her eyes begin to moisten with tears. He hadn't meant to make her cry but damn it, he had to get it out.

"I would've given you the world. I would've done anything to make you the happiest woman in the world. I'm not quite sure what went wrong between us but I know one thing that has never changed - I still love you with every inch of me. I still want to be with you and more than anything, I want to be your husband."

Arnold knelt down and pulled the small velvet box from his jacket pocket.

"I've carried this around with me ever since that night in the bed of my truck. I couldn't find the right time to make my move and then you were gone. Maybe it was my childish ways that drove you away but I know that we belong together. You like to be independent and I love that about you. The way you don't take shit from anyone and how fiercely loyal you can be to those you care about. I know I'm probably too late and you've started to love on but I had to tell you all this and just ask if you could find it in your heart, find it possible to consider me again. What I'm asking you is - will you marry me?"

She was still quiet and that worried Arnold. She was always outspoken and spunky but she was as silent as a mime in front of him. He feared the worst and slowly stood.

"I guess that's my answer. But just know that I see you. I see you everywhere and I always will."

He turned to walk away and felt something holding him back. He glanced down and saw her hand on his arm, her fingers dancing on the material of his jacket.

It was then that she spoke. "I can't believe it took you this long," she said before she leaned up and Arnold felt softness against his lips. It was then that he realized that she was kissing him.

He returned her kiss with as much passion as he could summon before pulling back. "Where did that come from?" he muttered.

"You finally asked me."

"You knew about the ring?"

"You're not that clever you know. You bought the damn thing the next day and kept it in the dresser drawer where we both kept clothes. You had to have known I would find it. But you never asked me. You kept me waiting and then it seemed like you were never going to ask. I just couldn't take it anymore. If you weren't going to man up, I wasn't going to stay."

"And now?" he asked, being more bold and wrapping his arms around her as he peppered kisses down her neck.

"Now I can tell you what I would've said all those months ago."

"Which is?" he mumbled against her skin, as his hand began up to creep under her shirt, thumb making lazy circles on her stomach.

"Yes, I will marry you Football-Head."

"Whatever you say Helga," he whispered as he reclaimed her lips and urged her back inside the house, shutting the door with his foot.

Moments later the only sounds coming from the house were those between two people in fervor and the moans of each other's names, finally together again in the night.


End file.
